Married with Spock
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Jim one day decides to get married with Spock by the human way, wedding ring, wedding vows, the arch, and then along the way there is the most surprising of all news. This is a story that could be full of humor, tears, joy, hugs and . . . What do you expect in a Spirk fanfic? Jim basically wants to have a marriage certificate and the rings to prove that they got married.
1. Finest

Kirk was curled up alongside his mate, or more specifically, his bondmate. He could feel the Vulcan's steady heartbeat below his ear. Kirk's head rested on Spock's hairy chest. Butt-naked on the white sheet barely covered by the purple blanket. He lacked a wedding ring. The only form of marriage they had was each other and the sign of their undying love to each other was a marriage bond. A rather strong one in fact. The Vulcan was at rest. Peaceful. Content. They had gotten together earlier than their prime counterparts. From what Kirk had seen with the mind meld with Spock Prime, it had taken years for them to reach 'old married couple' status.

Kirk had Spock.

Spock Prime didn't have his Jim.

That made Kirk sad.

The older Vulcan had aided in the recovery of the Vulcan race by contributing three baby Vulcans along with some other work under the alias Salek.

Spock and Kirk often slept together.

Spock had broke up with Nyota four years ago.

To be precise: four years, two months, two weeks, four days, two hours, and thirty-six minutes ago.

One more year as Captain and Commander of the _Enterprise_.

Then what else do they do?

Explore the stars, of course, or something great.

Here, James T. Kirk, is thirty-one.

Kirk would surely figure out what to do with his life afterwards. He didn't have plans for the future. Pike had seen a bright future ahead of him. He hadn't seen a bright future ahead of him ten years ago. The year is currently 2264. What would the future hold? Kirk wasn't sure. Spock was not sure. Could it possibly hold something entirely new for Star Fleet and the crew of the Enterprise? Or maybe . . . A golden wedding . . . maybe silver wedding ring. Whichever Spock would like. Hold it, hold it, hold it. Kirk had to ask. He had to pop the question. Though Kirk would rather pop the question verbally rather then in mental. They had all the time in the world.

Though it would feel special having a engagement ring.

Kirk had a family heirloom.

The Kirk wedding ring. It had a emerald inside of it latched on what seemed to be talons. It . . . It would make a great engagement ring. It always looked pretty below the wedding band. His mother, Winona, had sent it to Kirk shortly before he embarked on the five year maiden voyage with the Enterprise. His mother told him that she believed it would be of much use with him rather than her. It was in the drawer beside his bed. Kirk smiled contemplating his unique way of proposing to the Vulcan. Kirk was on Spock's bed. Spock's room.

Spock is thirty-four years old.

From one vague memory Kirk had seen with Spock Prime there was one regarding a subject about. . . Pon farr.

Funny how he could see dates along with events that came from Spock Prime's memories.

 _Cause: Pon farr._

 _Spock: age 35._

 _Rank: Commander._

 _Destination: Vulcan._

 _Image: of a young blonde man laid on the ground dead on the sand._

 _Emotion: Despair, fury, regret, sadness, sorrow, deep guilt._

That was how the information appeared to Kirk. And that is the form Kirk would fill it out as.

Spock's eyes opened.

"Captain," Spock said. "I have. . . forgot to mention a important fact."

"And what is that?" Kirk asked.

"My reproductive organs are going to be active next year and I will be in need of a mate . . . it might be rough for you." Spock said.

"Hah,ah Spock, I am indestructible!" Kirk said.

Spock raised his arched eyebrow.

"Are you referring to your sexual experiences or how hard your skin is?" Spock asked.

Kirk had a slow and relaxed laugh.

"Sexual experiences," Kirk said. "I still got the scars on my back from having sex with a cadet from the planet Amazonar."

Kirk could feel a warm feeling coming from Spock's side of the bond.

"You are very unfortunate." Spock noted, lowering his eyebrow.

"Have you ever had sex with a Amazonar?" Kirk asked.

"With a Amazonar female, no," Spock said. "It is illogical to put myself into pain for pleasure."

Kirk and Spock were technically married under Vulcan law.

But not when it came to human law.

"And why are you going to be 'sexually active' next year?" Kirk asked.

"It is called Pon farr." Spock said.

It made Kirk afraid.

"Is there something wrong?" Spock asked.

"If I am not there . . . what happens to you?" Kirk asked.

"If I do not have a mate, I will die. Intensive meditation can be used but. . . sometimes it cannot be used in time to save a Vulcan's life," Spock said. "If a female does not want her arranged mate, then her arranged mate must fight her champion for her heart. Her champion is of her choosing. This is called: Kal-if-fee." Spock could see a image of a blonde man laid on the dirt dead. "Where is this image coming from, ashayam?"

"Some . . . images . . . from Salek leaked," Kirk said. "What?" He raised a eyebrow at the Vulcan who seemed to be concerned. "Are you afraid that you are gonna fuck me so hard I am going to die?" He propped himself up. "Well, Commander, I assure you, no one has ever fucked me to death." He had one of his cocky grins on his face (the one that Spock loved and both hated, but mostly loved). "If I want to be fucked to death then it would be by you."

"Having sex to death is impossible and illogical." Spock said.

"How so?" Kirk asked, cocking up a eyebrow.

"Because sex derives pleasure and reproduction," Spock said. "Death is not part of that action."

"Shut up and kiss me." Kirk said.

Kirk brought Spock into a kiss.


	2. Walk in

This will sound like a joke the way it begins: Kirk walked into Med Bay. But trust the narrator, it is not a joke. Kirk walked into Bones office. Bones was thumbing through a row of padds.

"Hey Bones." Kirk said.

"Yes?" Bones said, searching for a specific padd.

"How did you propose to your ex-wife?" Kirk asked.

Bones raised a eyebrow looking up from the row of padds.

"That is private." Bones said.

"Oh." Kirk said.

"But why are you asking?" Bones asked.

Kirk grinned.

"I am going to ask Spock to marry me with a family heirloom." Kirk said.

Bones blinked, stunned, at first.

"But. . . aren't you already married with Spock?" Bones asked, lowering his eyebrow.

"I want a _wedding_ band to prove we are married!" Kirk said. "I am ready to spend the rest of my lifetime with this Vulcan through hell or not. I will haunt him in death, make sure he is happy, and enforce him to move on. Shouldn't a wedding band mean to a Vulcan that I will _never ever_ leave his side as a ghost until he has found another mate to make him happy! I know Spock will be deeply touched by my death so I see this as a promise for the both of us." Kirk cleared his throat. "If one of us dies: one of us has to move on and find happiness in their life."

"Spock will outlive you," Bones said. "And I don't believe that Spock would take your last name under human marriage."

"He doesn't have to." Kirk said.

"What?" Bones said, surprised.

"I want proof of our marriage. For all to see. Whenever they look us up in the future after one of us are dead . . . They will see: ONCE MARRIED TO JAMES T. KIRK/SPOCK!" Kirk had a gleaming smile on his face. "Certificate and wedding band. That way, Spock has one way to remember me by. Not just memories and feelings and information." His voice lowered. "I just . . . want Spock to be _happy_."'

Also to save Spock's life, but that's for another time.

Bones put down the padds on the table.

"So you want a wedding band to mean something to this Vulcan," Bones said. "The one who says, " _Small items are usually taken to symbolize a matter of great importance_." when asking why a Klingon takes a locket instead of a dagger." Bones paused. "I suppose . . . that would be touching. If I were you, I find a good time to pose the question rather than later or some other ill time. Remember how Spock was when you died the first time around?" He had a grim look on his face. "You should really pop the question to the Vulcan soon. You are so reckless you are gonna die one of these days on a mission."

"Four years in space and I haven't died twice!" Kirk said.

"Arranging a wedding takes considerable time and effort from the both of you," Bones added. "It will be stressful, unless you have a good wedding planner."

"I am thinking of Las Vegas." Kirk said.

"Jim!" Bones said, in horror.

"Kidding!" Kirk said, with a shrug. "Bones, don't tell Spock about this. I want it to be a surprise. . . and until I pop the question. . ." He took out the engagement ring. "It is going to be in my pocket. All times. Through better or worse."


	3. Head

Kirk awoke somewhere. Everything was blurry at first. He could feel a hard sharp pain in his head. It was almost mental like. His eyes adjusted to the scenery around him. He could see blue,green, and brown. Brown came from the dirt around him and the dirt on his hands. There were plant life around him. Blue came from the random colors his eyes were seeing adjusting to the light. Kirk's hand went into his pocket, instinctively, where he felt the engagement ring. He took his hand out of his pocket sighing in relief. But there was pain coming from his head. What happened. He wanted to curl up and die. What the hell happened?

Kirk recalled being on a shuttle craft talking to a Ambassador.

It wasn't Spock Prime.

Kirk had vouched to drive the Ambassador back to his home planet since his driver was currently . . . er. . . in the brig.

* * *

" _You have something on your mind."_

 _"Yeah, I do."_

 _The Ambassador at first tilted his head then he straightened it and leaned into his chair._

 _"Man or woman?"_

 _"My first officer."_

 _"Why, that is a great prize."_

 _"And I want to marry him."_

 _"You should propose after you take me back," The Ambassador earned a raised eyebrow. "Do it in the now before it is too late."_

 _"Maybe I will." Jim said._

 _Then the shuttle trembled._

* * *

Kirk rubbed his forehead. His head felt like it was burning! It was like he had lost something very important but he hadn't. What had happened? He remembered the shuttle had trembled, flying sideways, the look of horror on the Ambassador's face. The look of registration on the Ambassador's face as he looked over to the captain in horror. He didn't know what the Ambassador knew. All he could see was spinning lights. Perhaps he did know and he refused to acknowledge it.

Kirk could hear the alert of the shuttle.

The red lights gleaming on and off.

 _Spock._

There was no response from Spock's side of the bond.

"Sp-Spock!" Kirk shouted, getting up.

Kirk came down to his knees.

There was a heavy feeling in his chest.

Kirk was hurt, but alive.

Kirk could imagine what Bones would be thinking seeing-his-sorry-ass-state. Kirk probably had swelling in his brain and he needed an ice bag. He wondered through the forest. It then occurred to Jim that he should use his communicator. Kirk took his communicator out. He had dirt in his fingernails. Why did he have dirt all over his uniform AND his fingernails? The only thing that wasn't dirty was his phaser, communicator, and the engagement ring. He rubbed the side of his head feeling tears coming down his cheek.

God, did it hurt.

 _Spock_.

Kirk flipped open the communicator.

"Kirk to _Enterprise_ ," Kirk said. "Kirk to . . ." His voice was shaky and it sounded like he hadn't spoken in months. " _Enterprise_."

The _Enterprise_ was likely searching for him.

"Captain James T. Kirk died last year in a Klingon attack-"

Kirk dropped it to the ground and staggered back.

No.

He wasn't dead.

Kirk was very much alive.

What the hell was going on?

 _Spock_.

Kirk ran and ran until he found a body of water. He then could see his face was covered by dirt. His eyebrows were covered in it. Kirk picked up a pool of water into his hands then he began to wash his face. How did this all happen? It occurred to Jim that perhaps his entire body was covered in dirt. Ew. Kirk got undressed and walked into the body of water to clean himself. It felt so warm and cozy in here. It made him forget about the pain. Dying twice and he still had the body to prove he is very attractive for a thirty-one year old. Maybe thirty-two should be the correction. Had his body aged?

Kirk closed his eyes allowing his mind to go places he wouldn't want it.

A planet regenerating the loss of whatever happened to a body. Did his body get jetted out of the _Enterprise_ through a torpedo toward this planet like Spock Prime's death? Kirk's eyes opened. He remembered more about that. The planet was called Genesis. "He was . . . the most human Vulcan I ever knew." How could Spock overhear that unless. . . he hadn't been really dead. He watched in horror as the memory showed the jet making its way down toward the planet. If only they knew.

If only they knew Kirk wasn't dead.

Wait . . maybe Kirk was dead.

He had dirt in his skin after all.

"I call this planet Genesis." Kirk said.

 _Spock_.

Kirk was faced with pain.

Undeniably hot pain in his head.

Kirk floated in the water with his hair soaking in the water. His skin was getting clear of the dirt. It occurred to Kirk that the planet's roots may have tore his torpedo apart then brought him into the soil where its own regenerative properties began to work. Kirk had came back to his body. He hadn't proposed yet. That's why he came back. He wasn't quite done, yet. If Kirk was right and so was the communicator. Then . . . Spock is thirty-five. Thirty-five years old undergoing the Pon farr alone while Kirk here is going through a terrible migraine.

 _Spock . . . I shoulda' proposed earlier_.

If . . . If . . . If Kirk was right about his theory that they were always fated to be together then Spock would be coming to this planet, any time, any second, any day, and maybe quite soon. The sky was a light orange. The clouds were a light blue. The sea was blue. There were seagull like creatures flying in the air ignoring the young captain. Dying twice and coming back to life both times, that's a record. He knew the third time around he wouldn't be so lucky. He would be dead, for good.

"Spock . . . " Kirk said.

It occurred to Kirk that Spock might be able to help with the easing of the pain.

Vulcan's can do almost anything.

They were basically the supermen of telepathy.


	4. Broken

_"How did you deal with the loss of Kirk?"_

 _"I . . . I grieved and I moved on."_

 _"You . . . moved on?_

 _"It is what Jim would have wanted."_

 _"How. . . How did you move on?"_

 _The Ambassador's eyes met his counterpart._

 _"Jim is always with me . . . in my heart. I can feel him wherever I go."_

* * *

"Spock, this planet. . ." Bones said. "It is where Jim's torpedo landed."

"I would like to visit it." Spock said, watching the planet from the screen.

There was a pause between the two.

"Captain, this planet has never been documented," Bones said. "And I am going to make sure you come back alive."

"I rather go alone, Doctor McCoy," Spock said, his hands behind his back. "Jim. . ."

Spock could feel that broken bond yet he had carefully shielded himself after the death of Kirk, mentally, shortly after the crash. The only body that survived was half of Kirk. His legs were not there. His sides to the torso were there. His thighs were there. He lacked his arms. Spock could remember Kirk's ears had been burned off due to the explosion. He had requested to be alone with the body in the morgue. Spock's fingers went through the captain's blonde hair. He couldn't feel life inside his mind. Tears had gone down the Vulcan's face. He kissed the intact forehead of his former captain.

Spock had a deep desire to kill someone.

Or rather, have sex with them.

Spock would only have sex with one person.

James Tiberius Kirk.

"Jim's there and he always will be there," Bones said. "You are here and he is not. I believe Jim would want to make sure you don't kill yourself to a undocumented planet!"

Spock coldly looked in the direction of Bones.

"I feel much closer to Jim then anywhere in the past year," Spock said. "Doctor. . . I appreciate your concern."

Spock had been able to hide the effects of Pon farr for the past three days.

Spock would rather die than have sex with someone who was not his mate.

Perhaps Spock would join Kirk in death.

"I miss him, too." Bones said.

Spock left the observation room.


	5. Question

Kirk had gotten dressed into his uniform which surprisingly still fit. Except the sleeves were too long so he had fold back the sleeve. Someone made him wear a much longer version of his uniform like a funeral shirt with imprecise measurements. Perhaps his mother . . . his mother is aware that he is dead. Officially dead to the universe. Kirk had dried himself off then gotten into his uniform. He had some exploring to do with a headache.

More of a pestering migraine.

Kirk felt dizzy.

He could feel his brain beating against his skill and his heart slowing down. He stumbled forward landing knees first on the ground. The bond was broken. He could the wrapping of the rope in his fingertips, his figurative fingertips. He had to find Spock. Spock had to fix this: now. If this were to go untreated for too long there might be irreversible damage to his brain quite possibly. He got up using the boulder. Kirk looked up toward the sky where he saw the familiar shape of a Constitution class starship. Kirk smiled.

 _Spock._

If he were undergoing Pon farr, Spock would come alone.

To be closer to Jim.

Kirk walked forward.

Kirk _needed_ Spock.

The throbbing pain in his head. . . Dear god. When will it end? Kirk felt wobbly. He had to find Spock. He could sense the . . Wait a second: sense? How can one sense when one is sexually active? He could sense, strangely, that Spock was undergoing Pon farr. He had to get to Spock. That is the only way the pain will end. It felt like another hidden sense in his five senses, more like the sixth or the seventh sense. The one highlighted in the mist of a broken bond.

 _Spock_.

Kirk allowed himself to aimlessly walk in the direction of what he had thought was Spock.

Kirk detached himself from his emotions and it was like he was out of his body.

Kirk went through a bush where he saw Spock, sitting there,meditating and in pain. In pain. Kirk walked toward the Vulcan feeling his senses tingling. Kirk came to Spock then lowered himself down to the Vulcan's level then he put his fingers in the correct positions. Could this be called 'mind-invasion'? He could feel tears coming down his cheek. Oh Spock, he looked beautiful and handsome as he ever had. He looked hot in any universe and age. Young and old. Vulcan's held their youthful appearances for a couple decades. It was one of the many qualities Kirk admired about them.

Their super strength.

Their culture.

Their history.

And . . . Spock.

"Spock." Kirk said.

He could feel the Vulcan grow aware of his surroundings. The pain was throbbing in his head. It was bitter and . . . oh god. His blue eyes almost looked green due to the tears. They were brighter than ever. Spock's eyes opened. There was a look of shock in Spock's eyes, fear, terror, and then a calmness as he felt along the man's face.

"I am here, Spock," Kirk said. "I am back."

"Jim. . ." Spock said, as his fingers went to their respective place. "I saw your dead body."

Kirk smiled.

"Funny story about that," Kirk said. "This planet can bring the dead back to life."

The rope on Kirk's end of the bond was still there.

Spock could feel the essence of his friend inside this body.

There were pain in Kirk's eyes. The very same pain Spock had shielded himself from. It occurred to Spock that Kirk had just recently been awaken. If he had been alive for all this time with a broken bond then he would have unfortunately died, again. Together, they repaired their bond. With their efforts it was made good as new. Stronger than ever, really. In the mind meld Kirk could see what had happened to the ship and the crew during his absence. Nyota had suffered the most. Scotty, he had grieved like everyone else. Sulu and Chekov . . . strangely got together in their grieving. Bones was just Bones and he may have handled the grieving by focusing on Spock. Kirk saw that a new Science officer and First Officer had been assigned to the ship. Both of whom were humans. First Officer Karl Gunn and Science Officer Sarah Hardy.

Spock was the one who initiated the kissing.

Kirk reciprocated. Kirk undressed Spock and Spock in turn undressed Kirk. They were . . let's say. . . making up for all the lost time. The Vulcan kissed along the man's neck, muttering how much he missed him. Kirk felt along the back of the Vulcan with a smile then he unzipped the Vulcan's pants. Spock got the man's pants off. For an hour there the universe did not matter between the two halves having it out on the dirt. Kirk could feel Spock enter him. Their hands intertwined into one another. Kirk looked in the eye of his Vulcan lover.

"Spock, I love you."

"I love you, too, Jim."

There was a ringing from Spock's pants. Spock acted as though he could not hear it. Typical Spock. Since Jim was the closets to it and wasn't the one busy having sex, he took the communicator out of the jeans,then flipped it open.

"Captain, you have not checked in two hours." Karl said.

"Captain Spock is busy attending to his duty. Have a good day, Kirk out." Kirk flipped the communicator off then tossed it back to the pile of clothes.

Spock's two tentacles were busy at working making a pleasurable experience (which it was) that felt relatively new as though he had done it for the first time. In fact they have done this multiple times since consummating their Vulcan marriage. Kirk had his hands wrapped around the back of the Vulcan. His eyes closed with a soft moan. The thrusts were rhythmic like. It was like Kirk was on a steady boat from the 20th century.

"Harder, Spock!" Kirk demanded.

"I am going hard as I can." Spock said.

Kirk glared through Spock.

"You are not going harder as you should be." Kirk said.

"You just came back from the dead." Spock said.

"So?" Kirk said, with a raised eyebrow. "That is no excuse to _not_ let it all out!"

Something flickered in Spock's eyes.

"Safe word." Spock said.

"What?" Kirk asked.

"Safe word." Spock said, looking on Kirk intently.

"Uh. . . _Enterprise_." Kirk said.

"Duly noted," Spock said. "Are you ready to be fucked harder than you ever been in your life, _T'hy'la?_ "

Kirk grinned.

"Hell to the yes!" Kirk said.

Spock had one of his small smiles.

The one Kirk liked.

And then Spock proceeded to fuck him harder. Oh god, it was amazing. Kirk's hands dug into the grass grabbing around the soft blades. This is what he got for being away too long. For being dead,twice. Not once did Kirk say ' _Enterprise_ '. Where would Kirk go next? Well, since the _Enterprise_ is being captained by Spock and has her new first officer and science officer . . . The ship didn't need him. Speaking of being needed . . . Kirk had to propose.

After sex.

Yes.

 _After_ sex.

It felt like hours had passed when Spock came to his side and they were wrapped around each other, cozied up, just like old times. Of course . . . Scotty can't just beam up two naked men. It would be against his own rules. Scotty has many rules for beaming (that he applies every day and reasons that beaming up naked men would disorganize their insides) when using the transporter. Spock had his arms wrapped around Kirk's shorter frame. Together, they made quite the sexual team.

Kirk was the first to awake.

Spock was the second.

Kirk got dressed.

"How do I tell Star Fleet that you are back from the grave, twice?" Spock asked.

"This planet is Genesis," Kirk said. "And Spock. . . you are wearing my shirt."

Spock stared at Kirk as the man took off the captain's shirt.

"You look good in yellow." Spock said.

"I would like my shirt back." Kirk said, feeling his cheeks blush as he had the shirt over his forearm.

"What color do I look good in?" Spock asked, teasingly.

"You look good in any color,Spock!" Kirk said. "Now give me my shirt!"

They traded shirts.

"Do you intend to go home?" Spock asked, after getting the yellow captain shirt on.

Kirk got his shirt on.

"Iowa . . . Has a lot of memories for me," Kirk said. "And I am not ready to go back . . Without asking first." Kirk took out a small flat box from his pocket then he knelled down on his knee and opened the box up. "Spock, will you marry me?"

There was that glow about Spock's eyes.

Full of life and joy.

Something that most of the _Enterprise_ crew members hadn't seen in a year.

"Yes, Jim." Spock said.

Spock picked up the young man into his arms and they were into a hug. Spock cried into the man's shoulder. The Vulcan was trembling. He felt so many emotions regarding this question but it was mostly joy. Spock made a promise to himself to cherish the human for as long as he could. The tears were gone by the time they broke up the hug. The Vulcan was still as Kirk slid on the ring to his engagement ring finger.

"Green looks good on me," Spock said. He looked toward the human. "Where did you get this?"

Kirk smiled, putting the box away into his pocket.

They were fully dressed.

"Family heirloom," Kirk said. "It is yours, now, forever and ever." Their foreheads touched. "Long as you live."


	6. stunning

It was Bones insistence that they be beamed to a private medical room. He was stunned when the first officer informed him of the voice of the dead that came over the communicator had belonged to former captain James T. Kirk. Bones had seen the man's dead body. He had been there to put the Kirk heirloom in the jean pocket of the corpse shortly before everyone came in attendance to see the torpedo fly. He had been there for Spock and gave the Vulcan time to grieve in the morgue with his fallen mate. He was there to see the man be put into a torpedo. He had personally been the one to say "He's dead, Spock." after Kirk's body had been recovered from the wreckage. There were two life forms registered on the planet surface. Two life forms in one location. They had to wait for the captain to turn on his communicator and request to be beamed aboard. Bones had his arms folded, in disbelief, watching two figures appearing. He didn't believe in this ever happening. The dead coming back to life? Only possible with a blood transfusion with the dead and a Augment like Khan.

Pointy ears.

 _Vulcan_.

That is what Bones first noticed _and_ saw.

Pointy ears.

Four pointy ears.

"Captain, where did you get that Vulcan from?" Bones asked.

"The academy." Came a familiar young voice from the second Vulcan.

The second Vulcan stepped back from Spock. Bones unfolded his arms recognizing the slim attractive male figure. Spock, had just then, realized the exact same thing. How could he have not noticed? Kirk was turned half Vulcan. He looked human. Had Vulcan ears. What else did he have? Telepathy? Bones took out the medical tricorder then scanned Kirk with it.

"What is it?" Kirk asked, with a snicker. "Cat got your tongue, Bones?"

"Jim, it seems you are half Vulcan." Spock said.

Bones scanned Kirk with the medical tricorder, again.

"Wait, what?" Kirk said.

"He's half Vulcan all right!" Bones lowered the tricorder seeing those bright blue eyes. "This is impossible."

"It seems the planet regenerated your body using DNA and . . . apparently some of mine." Spock said.

"What did you do, Spock?" Kirk asked. "Kiss my dead body on the lips?"

"On the forehead." Spock said.

"The forehead . . ." Kirk looked over toward Bones. "Does this mean my lifespan is extended like a Vulcan?"

"You weren't born a Vulcan . . ." Bones said. "It seems. . . you were reborn, Jim, as a Vulcan."

Kirk's face brightened considerably.

"Ooh, that's good!" Kirk said. "Looks like the universe has me around a lot longer. . ."

And then Kirk fainted but safely landing in his partner's arms.

"Get him on the biobed,Spock." Bones instructed the captain.

Spock placed him on the biobed then Bones got a blood sample from Kirk and sent Spock out of the room to explain what everyone just heard. Everyone deserves a good explanation why they heard a dead man. Spock was at ease knowing his partner was under the most secure care in the galaxy. Bones was one of the greatest doctors in the galaxy, in fact, the best doctor in the universe. What had happened to Kirk was a miracle. A medical medical. It was quite stunning really. But quite fascinating. Spock had his hands behind his back then he walked down the hallway light as a feather.


	7. Unexpected

Kirk's eyes opened to a gleaming white light from a rounded object positioned near the biobed.

"I feel sick." Kirk said.

Bones looked over the young man.

"Congratulations," Bones said. "Jim," He said with a straight face. "You are pregnant."

There was silence at first.

"I am. . . not woman." Kirk said, stunned to say the least

"Male pregnancy is very rare, Jim," Bones said. "Spock knows. You have been out for half a day."

"Half a day . . ." Kirk covered his mouth. "I don't feel so good."

"The trash can is right beside you," Bones said. "You were up for five minutes two hours ago and the last thing you did was puke."

"Did you tell me the same thing?" Kirk asked.

Bones shook his head.

"I was busy running tests on that DNA and checking the body scans," Bones said. "You don't have any relation to Spock so that is a relief." Kirk sighed, relieved. "Apparently Genesis drew on the Vulcan DNA not on Spock's parental DNA and. . ." Kirk puked into the trash can. "You are officially half Vulcan. Due to the half Vulcan part you are not as tall as a Vulcan but I am very assured your life span is expanded and . . . you do have the physiology of a Vulcan, Jim. You have human DNA inside you, still."

Kirk lifted himself up.

"And I am inviting you to our wedding," Kirk said. "Consider yourself . . . invited."

Bones worked his jaw.

"You proposed, finally?" Bones said.

"Uh huh." Kirk said, with a nod.

"You two are like magnets, I swear." Bones said.

"It was Spock who started it." Kirk said.

"He really missed you," Bones said, softly, looking toward Kirk. "We all did."

"And. . .Bones, why is it rare?" Kirk asked.

"Because males are not supposed to be giving birth let alone be pregnant!" Bones said. "If a man were to deliver a baby, he would die, Jim!" He had a sway of his hand. "It is like asking a walrus to become the surrogate of two triplets because there is something wrong with the human population where the females _cannot_ deliver." Bones shook his hand. "The only way you are having this baby is by C-section. You will spend nine months being pregnant. Think you can handle all that kicking in your stomach? Your abdomen is not going to like it. Feet in your ribcage. . . I have heard about it happening to women but this is _very_ scary for you."

"What is there not to like being pregnant?" Kirk asked, with a grin. "And besides, you are the one scared!" He wiped off what puke had been on the corner of his mouth. "I might not get little chubby feet in my rib cage."

"And after being pregnant when the baby is out." Bones said.

"I never been a father before." Kirk said.

"Jim . . . You might need to be warn your breasts might begin preparing for parenthood," Bones said. "Because it is _possible_. Men can produce milk for the baby."

Kirk's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you mention this when we had a starving baby on Selious One three years ago?" Kirk asked.

"Because I was the one feeding it." Bones said.

"You. . .?" Kirk said, in shock.

Bones shrugged.

"You weren't paying attention and you were busy with Spock, so, I had to do the 'logical' choice," Bones said. "I was highly skeptical of it . . . and it turned out I _could_."

Kirk puked into the garbage can.

"And Kirk, you are going to be taken to Earth for some 'observation' and then sent home," Bones said. "I really recommend you rest while you can and have a trash can beside you." He patted on the young man's shoulder. "There's going to be a lot of media frenzy over your sudden miracle."

"Oh god." Kirk said, trembling.


	8. Invite

Spock Prime had heard about the miracle recovery of former Captain James T. Kirk and his miraculous disappearance from his house that was surrounded by the media. Now, Spock Prime logically assumed that his younger counterpart had swooped in, beamed Kirk aboard, and left without making it obvious. Obviously Winona Kirk had said her son needed space and time away from the public's eye. All of this went down in six months. It took six months for the media coverage to pester Kirk. By the the beginning of the six month Kirk had vanished 'mysteriously' from the house.

The news was amusing to say for the least.

"Salek, you are being contacted by Mr Spock." T'vel, his Vulcan wife, announced.

Three children.

Statak, T'Ellen, and Stupak.

Statak was one year old.

T'phan and Stupak were four years old.

"Dad-daa," Stupak walked up toward Spock's ambassador robe. "Up. Up."

The little ones were fascinating, how they viewed him as their father, and how they wanted simple things. Statak was in his crib fast asleep taking the time to catch up on much needed sleep from a stomach ache. Spock wondered if it was because he had a human half. Statak had one ear that was human and the other that was Vulcan. It concerned Spock Prime of the name calling he would get. How he would be treated in Vulcan society. Spock Prime caught himself calling the little one 'little me'. He had to disallow himself from thinking that way because if he did then he would be referring it to as a name. Which isn't a good thing. The little one would be convinced his name was Salek. Stupak was entirely Vulcan as was T'Ellen.

"You want to speak with Uncle Spock?" Spock Prime asked.

"Spah-uck!" Stupak's eyes glowed. "Un call!"

Spock Prime picked up little Stupak into his arm.

"I am coming, ashayam." Spock Prime said, softly heading toward the messaging room.

Stupak was clapping his hands, happily, and excited.

"Un call!" Stupak said. "Spah-uck!"

"Say my name." Spock Prime said.

"Spahck!" Stupak said.

Spock Prime smiled, walking slowly to the room.

"You need more practice." Spock Prime said.

 _"Spock!"_ It was a memory from a long ago.

Spock Prime knew it was a memory. The sound of the voice and how the voice sounded was out of breath. The sound of boots meeting against a boulder. Spock Prime had shoved Jim out of the way one time from a animal that McCoy once compared to a 'real life road runner'. They had been running to catch this creature before it caught its own nemesis that will never ever stop trying to eat it. They had to transport it to a Class M planet that had animal life with equal speed to the speeding turkey beast. The creature like the environment and ditched the landing party.

Spock Prime came to the wide screen.

"Mr Spock."

"Mr Spock."

"Miss ta-er Spah-uck!" The little one said, clapping his hands together gleefully. "Statak has a huee-mun ear."

Spock raised a eyebrow.

"Your little one has a speech impediment." Spock said.

"Half human. That is his human half." Spock Prime said.

"I am pleased to announce you are invited to my wedding and you may become a paternal relative to my . . . son." Spock said.

"Congratulations," Spock Prime said. "I thought you were already married."

"Not under human law!" Came Kirk's voice off-screen.

Spock held up his hand to reveal a engagement ring.

"That is a logical choice." Spock Prime said.

Spock lowered his hand.

"You have already been proposed?" Spock said.

Spock Prime paused.

"In my timeline. . . Federation did not allow same sex marriage on Earth," Spock Prime said. "Jim was happy. Very happy. That we are able to make our marriage legal through the Vulcan way, I often wondered if it had been different . . what would he have done? I had seen this . . . ring in his belongings attached to a necklace. It was his brothers, far as I read from a padd, and then it was his. Jim kept it as a token of his late-brother."

"My brother-what?" Kirk said.

"His family may or may not die in 2267 in this timeline," Spock Prime noted, feeling around the necklace for the dangling little family ring. "I am very happy for you two."

Spock Prime had given the younger Spock the pendent for him to see who he knew and why to stay and be by Kirk's side no matter what happens. The image was too grainy to see what exactly he was doing with his hands for the two on the other side of the connection. Stupak reached his hand out toward the screen leaning forwards attempting to touch Spock's nose. His face was so familiar. His voice was a lot like Salek's only younger.

Spock Prime pressed the child back.

"Now, Stupak," Spock Prime said. "Don't want you to fall with your illogical reasoning."

"Spah-ck." Stupak said.

In Stupak's mind, he had come to a solution that Salek and Spock were somehow . . . the same person? Maybe he was his grandfather and that's why they had such strong resemblance. Now when Stupak said 'Spah-ck', it was directly in the direction of Spock Prime. It could be possible for a little Vulcan to understand something inconceivable. Something that would be considered impossible nowadays unless something of a great magnitude had occurred.

Spock Prime turned his head in the direction of the screen.

"When is the wedding?" Spock Prime asked.

"2266," Spock said. "February 1st, at 12:47 PM. We are saving the date."

"Highly illogical when you have the date." Spock Prime said.

"Agreed," Spock said, with a nod. "It is all part of the 'wedding plans'. . . .Did you ever have a child with Jim?"

"No," Spock Prime said. "We did not."

"In two years, I am saving my brother wherever the hell he is!" Kirk declared.

It became apparent to Spock Prime that they were using a small ship . . . heading. . . somewhere.

"Where are you heading?" Spock Prime said.

"Somewhere out there," Spock said. "We will be operating under Federation Law, Jim cannot sit still. So we have assigned ourselves a mission until the baby arrives."

"And what is that?" Spock Prime said.

"Staying out of phaser fire." Spock said.

"May I assume that you have a doctor aboard for this trip." Spock Prime said.

Spock nodded.

"Treating a patient, why yes, we do." Spock said.

Stupak was staring at the screen.

"Good luck," Spock Prime said. "I will see you at the wedding."

Spock raised his hand up.

"Live long and prosper." Spock said.

The screen became black.


	9. Kick

More than not, the baby boy liked to get his foot stuck in Kirk's ribcage much to Kirk's dismay. So Kirk used a heating pad after getting some advice from Bones on how to remove the leg. The little one kicked, a lot, while hopping up and down. They had a artificial uterus put in for the baby's development during the third month so it could continue without harming Kirk. Mostly because of Bones ranting about what a baby can do to his liver, heart, and stomach and the intestines.

Bones terrified Kirk into getting a uterus, enough said, for the baby.

Kirk rubbed his stomach feeling the little one kicking.

Nine months.

Just one month until their wedding.

Kirk was due any day now.

"Ashayam," Spock said, where Kirk was in the medical room propped up with a bulging belly. "We are getting close to the _USS Orion_."

It felt like Kirk had butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies that were soon taking on the form of a human baby. Kirk raised a eyebrow at the mention of the _USS Orion_. Kirk did not, really, at all, get along with the woman captain of the starship. She was very homophobic. Kirk was concerned. Spock squeezed the hand of his mate. He too, a Vulcan, was afraid. They were both scared. This was the first time a man would deliver a child into the world. The _Enterprise_ had finished her maiden voyage. They had discovered new civilizations, left warnings for planets not to visit, and met with some civilizations who had warp drive. The _Enterprise_ crew had dispersed.

"Doctor McCoy is on the _Orion_ , recently transferred," Spock said. "And if she is to block the procedure, he will ignore her orders and lock the door."

Kirk had a low laugh.

"Go Bones," Kirk said. "How far are we from the USS _Orion_?"

"One hour, thirty minutes, and two seconds." Spock said.

Kirk briefly closed his eyes.

"If he is a Vulcan, what should we name him?" Kirk asked.

"Steven." Spock said.

Kirk opened his eyes glaring at Spock's direction.

"Steven is not a Vulcan name." Kirk said.

"There is a ninety-five point six percent chance our child will be a human." Spock said.

Kirk raised a eyebrow.

"And if it were a Vulcan?" Kirk said.

"Stavos." Spock said.

Kirk lowered his eyebrow.

"You know that isn't a Vulcan name." Kirk said.

"It will be a first for Vulcan kind," Spock said. "Change comes slowly and acceptance comes swiftly."

Kirk smiled.

"I like it when you say stuff like that in your sexy voice." Jim said, one had on the side of Spock's face.

"Which one do you refer to?" Spock teasingly replied. "My British or my monotone?"

"Both!" Kirk smooched Spock on the left cheek. "You better alert Captain Jennifer about our impending emergency."


	10. Homophobia

"No, I won't have a operation done on my ship!" Jennifer said.

"Captain, if he doesn't get this baby outta him: he'll die!" Bones said.

"Well, his fault!" Jennifer said.

Bones frowned.

"Have you ever been a expecting parent?" Bones asked.

"I don't plan to be, not ever," Jennifer said. "I am sterile. It is on my file."

Bones sighed.

"Look, captain," Bones said. "Do you want to be responsible for the death of Kirk for the third time? I believe that _might_ affect your reputation."

Her hands were in fists.

"I. don't. care," She hissed. "He is not to be beamed aboard this ship and have that abomination!"

"It is never going to happen again, no one, like Kirk, is going to have a child again." Bones said

"Good riddance." Jennifer said, heading toward the door.

"Captain!" Bones said. "These are people. They are not strangers to you and I."

Jennifer stopped at the door then turned toward Bones with a fierce look.

"If they have that damn child aboard my ship then I will have them beamed directly into the most nearby Klingon shuttle craft and just leave them," Jennifer said. "And I will tell Star Fleet they were threatening my ship and you were part of that mutiny."

Bones thought about that.

"At least he will be alive." Bones said.

"Did you hear me?" Jennifer asked, in out rage.

"I am getting off your ship when they are nearby," Bones said. "They need a doctor and you are someone I rather not serve with, Captain."

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked as he headed her direction.

"Consider this my resignation." Bones said.

Bones left the briefing room exiting through the doorway.


	11. Scottish

Some universal constants seem to be occupied by their specific markers. Friends,family, and enemies. They are consistent. Fate draws them together. No matter the circumstance. This can be often applied to soulmates who are bound to repeat history through different bodies and be reunited in the next life. They can look in the other eyes. There is also a soul companion which is like a old friend and is more of a chatter, nothing sexual about it. It is a companion. Not a mate. These companions are there to be as friends on a spiritual level or friends level.

"Hey, McCoy!" Came a familiar Scottish voice.

Bones turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"Scotty?" Bones said, in sheer surprise.

"I didn't expect you'll be assigned to this ship." Scotty said.

"I just resigned." Bones said.

Scotty was surprised.

"What, why?" Scotty said, confused.

Bones explained to Scotty who was baffled about it all. At first Scotty was startled and shocked about it. His eyebrows had been raised up but then they went down as Bones continued. He had a long shocked face that turned into disgust, anger, and hate. It was the kind of look Bones hadn't seen from Scotty in a long time. Then again it had been twenty-three days since they had last spoken to one another. That look was very distinctive. That distinctive look went away.

"McCoy, we better speak in private." Scotty said.

"Sure." Bones said.

The two went into a private room and the doors closed beside them shortly afterwards.

"And how is she a starfleet officer?" Scotty asked, turned toward Bones.

Bones shrugged.

"This is a once in a million, Scotty," Bones said. "I believe we are seeing different sides of everyone because of this."

"I heard some friends who were happy and baffled by Kirk's pregnancy," Scotty said. "I saw a different side to my parents regarding 'unexplained' pregnancies. My grandfather and my father went to a gay men's party shortly after the news broadcast that Kirk was pregnant! I didn't go to the party because I was on the Enterprise at the time. My father said the party was made because ' _a man got pregnant because of another man, mother nature at her finest_ '."

Bones raised a eyebrow.

"Your family was in a party for Kirk?" Bones said.

"My family totally support same-sex marriage, not a surprise." Scotty said. "McCoy. . . suppose we . . bent the rules?"

Bones raised a eyebrow.

"That would need a lot of support to do that to the captain,if I think I know what you are thinking." Bones said.

"Your story will make it perfectly clear who's not going to be on the ship for a entire day," Scotty said. Bones lowered his eyebrow. "A lot of people here are likely anticipating the birth of Kirk's child. . . except for the captain."

Bones sighed.

"And how do you suggest we get everyone our side?" Bones asked. "We have twenty-nine minutes!"

"Leave that to me," McCoy said, with a wink. "All you need to be in is Med Bay with your equipment ready. We engineers have a little way of bypassing the captain. Never used it before, not even once, but it works."


	12. Heading II

"Macy Minweathers," Scotty said. Macy turned away from the transporter consoles. "Can you. . .do me a little favor?"

Macy gasped, at first, seeing the legendary engineer right before her eyes.

"Yes?" Macy said.

"Tell me you got the message in your communicator." Scotty said.

"Oh, that-" Macy stopped. "Wait, it is real? Our captain . . ."

Scotty nodded.

"Every word." Scotty said.

"What do you need me to do?" Macy asked.

* * *

Their small starship was five minutes away from the Orion. Spock, honestly, was afraid that captain Jennifer would flat out refuse to allow them passage into her ship or for a doctor to be beamed aboard for Kirk. Spock cleared his mind. He noticed his fingers were trembling. He was going to be a father. A father for the first time. He was scared for the baby and Kirk. He didn't want Kirk to die a _third_ time on his watch. Kirk meant too much to Spock.

Spock stopped the little starship.

"Spock to _Orion_." Spock said.

"Oh hello!" Came a chipper friendly voice.

That wasn't Captain Jennifer.

"Kirk is ready for C-Section." Spock said.

Strange, the screen is not displaying what is going on.

"We'll beam you two to the Med Bay," Came the friendly voice. "And hold tight."

Spock vanished out of seat and in his seat is replaced by Captain Jennifer who seemed to be confused. She noticed the technology here was sufficient. But wasn't she coming to the bridge to refuse the beaming of former captain Spock _and_ Kirk? She would prefer if Kirk at least attempted to deliver a baby the natural way like a woman does. The screen bleeped to life displaying the constitution class starship.

"Hello, captain," First Officer Jared Lee Mussuni said. "We are giving you a enforced shore-leave alone for a day."

"You beamed me off my ship!" Jennifer said. "Just to help the galaxy's first gay man deliver a baby!"

"With all due respect," Mussuni said. "Men do not have a birth canal nor are their butts evolved to expand during the arrival of the baby."

"Doctor McCoy." Jennifer growled.

"That is exactly what he told me," Mussuni said. "And you wanted to let Kirk die a horrible death. We can discuss this after the baby is born. Your transport systems and hailing channels are set to be disabled after this message." Mussuni leaned forward in the chair glaring through the screen making a imaginary hole in her forehead. "What kind of person are you for doing that to a _pregnant man_? I will be sure Star Fleet hears of this. Mussuni out."

The screen turned to black.

"MCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" Jennifer shouted.


	13. Father

Spock was by the side of Kirk, complete in medical scrubs, and he held the hand of his mate who was out due to a hypospray. Kirk was asleep while Spock was wide awake. A nurse was by the side of Bones aiding him in the surgery. Bones was searching for the uterus. It was like searching for Waldo. Spock was patient. He was perhaps the most patient person in the room while most of the officers of the USS Orion were giddy, anxious, and excited and impatient. There was one male pregnancy on record that occurred three centuries ago taken through C-Section. This was a new dawn of history in a new era.

"What the hell?" Bone said.

That concerned Spock.

"Doctor, what is it?" Spock asked.

Bones looked up.

"You have twins." Bones said.

Spock froze.

"Twins?" Spock said.

"Twins," Bones repeated. "Nurse . . ."

"Yes,Doctor, I will get another set." The nurse said.

The nurse came back immediately with a other container for a baby to placed in right beside the first one. Bones cut through the uterus, carefully, it was artificial but great care had to be taken. There could be a chance he could accidentally cut off the poor baby's arm and then its dead. Cutting off a baby's arm would be harmful. The baby would lose all its blood in the few seconds that passed well really in one minute. Bones sighed in relief, peeling back the uterus to reveal a baby in fetal position. Bones took out the first baby. It had Vulcan ears and boy was it wailing. Speaking it which this one _was_ a boy. Bones handed the scissors to Spock. Spock looked over toward Bones apparently stunned. Usually Spock would be still as a rock but as he took those scissors, he was trembling. Spock cut off the umbilical cord disconnecting the baby from Kirk. Bones handed the baby to the nurse where she started to clean him up. Spock stared at the Vulcan baby in shock. Bones got the second baby out.

"Ah, you got a human,Spock!" Bones said. "A boy!"

Spock let go of Kirk's hand and fainted landing on his side with a thump.

"That went better than I expected." Bones mused.

Bones cut the umbilical cord using the scissors listening to the wails of a newborn baby.


	14. Names

"I know what we are calling this human boy," Kirk said. "Leonard _Grayson_ Kirk."

"I am . . . pleased." Spock said.

"Ah come on Spock," Jim said. "It is the least I can do." He looked over to the baby Vulcan. "I don't know what to name this one."

"Tusok." Spock said, looking upon the little one suckling from Kirk's other breast.

"Tusok . . . I like it," Jim said. "Sounds like a Vulcan name."

Spock smiled upon the little ones.

"They are cute." Spock said.

"Spock, what's your full name?" Kirk asked.

"S'chn T'gai Spock." Spock said.

Kirk smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"Spock, your parents sound like rock stars." Kirk said.

"My parents are not stars of the rock." Spock said.

Kirk lowered his eyebrows.

"Celebrities of music, that's what I meant." Kirk said.

"Oh . . .Oh!" Spock said, now understanding.

Kirk laughed.

"Your last name is better than mine." Kirk said.

"My last name is Spock." Spock said.

"Wait, are you saying I've been calling you by your . . . Okay your first name is your given family name and your given name is Spock. Makes perfect sense with me!" Kirk glared at Spock. "And I am so going to master that first name by the time these boys are ten."

Spock had a small smile then he shook his head.

"That will take much longer than that . . . In English it is: Xtmprsqzntwlfb."

"Bless you."

"I did not sneeze."

"Xtrempreqis Quentwolf."

"It will take you decades for my name."

"Spock, you are teasing me."

"I am afraid not."

"Okay, Spock, can you stick with the first name you told me?"

"Vulcans have two first names. You will never be able to say it correctly."

"Hey, I am _half_ Vulcan!"

"And you have centuries to practice."

Kirk looked toward the little ones in his arms.

"Hopefully they pick it up faster than me." Kirk hoped.

"Logically, the most Vulcan one will as he may be purely . . . Vulcan." Spock said.

Kirk looked up toward Spock.

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked.

"Doctor McCoy told me the news. Tusok is one hundred percent Vulcan. Leonard is human. During their developmental stages they split apart. One kept the Vulcan side and the other kept the human side," Spock said. "They are . . ." He had his hands behind his back. "Essentially . . . the same person."

"Twins may be the same but they have different hearts," Kirk said. "Spock . . . I haven't thought about this . . . Where are we going next?"

Spock looked down toward the little ones.

"Tusok's as a Vulcan. . . his Vulcan needs will be more suited with a Vulcan family," Spock said. Kirk looked up toward Spock. "Jim . . . I believe Tusok will grow up to be someone important one day and he will find us. He is a Xtmprsqzntwlfb. He will _always_ find his way back. I found my way back after getting lost."

Kirk looked down toward the Vulcan little baby.

"What if they find each other?" Kirk asked.

"It will logically occur to each other that they are related and incest is highly illogical." Spock said.

"How do we tell him that we put him into the Vulcan adoption agency?" Kirk asked.

"There is a phrase in my culture," Spock said. "One we always abide by: the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Are Vulcan families . . ." Kirk started to ask.

"They are excellent at dealing with pure Vulcans," Spock said. "Our contribution will matter to the survival of my species." Spock put one hand on Kirk's shoulder. "They will be excellent parents. I will do the explaining if that is what you wish." Kirk briefly closed his eyes. "We can report there was only one child born."

Kirk opened his eyes then looked toward Spock.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Kirk asked.

Spock took his hand off Kirk's shoulder.

"Giving Tusok a new lease on life and a mystery for him to unravel, of course, it is only logical," Spock said, pacing back and forth. "And you have to admit. He will one day need to deal with his emotions."

"What if it turns out the other way around and Leonard acts Vulcan and Tusok acts human?" Kirk asked.

"Then we are out of luck." Spock said.

"I have a better idea." Kirk said.

"I am all ears." Spock said.

"Tusok has a medical record indicating he was born by a relative of yours, say, Sybok's wife," Kirk said. Spock's eyes grew 'how do you know that name'. "And Leonard was brought into this world by Bones from me. Now you gotta tell me you know some Vulcans on Earth who can make this possible! Getting Bones into this will be easy."

Spock paused, contemplating.

"That. . ." Spock said. "That is possible."

Spock warmly stroked Kirk's side of the bond.

"I am going to hate myself for this," Kirk said. "No one will ever know there were twins. Except . . For us three."

"Family bonds are made at birth, sometimes," Spock said, softly. "When he ventures on his own and finds us." Spock put one hand on Kirk's shoulder. "We will know it is him."

Kirk looked down toward the twins.

"I hope you are right, Spock." Kirk said.

"I am right, _T'hy'la_." Spock said.


	15. Foretell

Spock was at rest with his mate and his soon-to-be-legally-and-lawfully-wedded-husband. He was the luckiest Vulcan in the Universe, period. He fell back into deep sleep. Captain Jennifer had seen a Vulcan shuttle depart from her ship and she was inquiring why a Vulcan Shuttle came in the fist place. She was awfully suspicious of Kirk and Spock.

It has been two weeks since the birth of their beautiful two boys.

Leonard was asleep, finally, after efforts by Spock.

* * *

 _"Cadets Tusok and Leonard Grayson Kirk, come to my office."_

 _The two cadets were in different parts of Star Fleet. Grayson was majoring in navigational studies and Tusok was a cadet majoring in classes related to the bridge. Both cadets left class at precisely different times. Grayson wondered what the hell he did this time. Tusok didn't expect anything short of being told something about a family matter. His Vulcan family spelled trouble and most of the time he turned them in. Tusok was the last to arrive with his hands behind his back. The first face Tusok saw was his._

 _Tusok cocked up a brow at the young man who's hair was a mess._

 _"Sit down, please." The principal said._

 _Tusok didn't sit as he lowered his eyebrow._

 _"Sir,I prefer to stand up." Tusok said._

 _The principal leaned back into his chair._

 _"Do you know each other?" The principal said._

 _"No fucking way." Grayson said._

 _"Mind your language," Tusok said, with a glare. " 'Fuck' is for sexual experiences not for situations like this."_

 _"Listen, Vulcan, I can say whatever the hell I please and you can fuck your way out." Grayson said._

 _"I cannot have 'sex' my way out of a situation, cadet." Tusok said._

 _"You take things literal!" Grayson said._

 _"You have my face." Tusok replied._

 _"'No, you have my face!" Grayson argued back._

 _"You are twins." The principal said._

 _The two looked over to the aged principal._

 _"That is logical." Tusok said._

 _"No, I am a only child!" Grayson said._

 _"I delivered you two in the USS Orion," The principal went on. "And I never thought you two would end up in the same place at the same time twenty-six years later!" He lowered his voice. "I am the doctor who helped your father bring you two into this world. The reason why I called you here because your parents . . ." He tapped his fingers on the desk with a great pause. "Their starship was shot down by a Klingon bird-of-prey on the return to Earth."_

 _Tusok stood there, emotionless, staring through the principal._

 _"No. . ." Grayson said. "No!"_

 _Grayson ran out of the room with tears in his eyes._

 _"Is there any reason why I had to be brought here?" Tusok asked._

 _"You were adopted, Tusok," The principal said. "I thought you would appreciate being told."_

 _"I already knew." Tusok said, softly._

 _"Huh?" The principal said._

 _"I sensed their death, I checked my adoptive parents . . ." Tusok said. "You have only confirmed my worst fear. My dream family, law abiding citizens, are dead."_

 _"I am so sorry. . ."_

 _Tusok held his hand up._

 _"Live long and prosper." Tusok walked out of the room._

 _The principal looked over to the holopicture of the Enterprise crew with great sorrow._

 _"Jim, I knew this wouldn't turn out the way you wanted it." The principal said, picking up the picture and held both sides of the frame.  
_

* * *

Spock stirred awake from his sleep.

It was a strange dream.

They both had strong resemblance to Spock and Kirk. Identical twins. Perhaps this was a dream of his own self worries regarding the two becoming enemies. Their legs were entangled. They were going to find a road in life. Somehow, some way, shortly after their wedding and see what life holds for them. Two twins bound to find each other through family and friends. The chances of meeting each other was beyond one hundred percent. Spock looked over to his resting mate.

Spock smiled.

Spock had Kirk.

Kirk made Spock feel that he belonged somewhere.

Spock was happy.

In bliss, compete bliss, with his mate.

Captain Jennifer had been court martialed and her career in her Star Fleet was over. Why was she court martialed? Star Fleet had been informed regarding her initial decision to let Kirk die during delivery. Star Fleet offered Spock to be a captain under the condition they will allow him to have his family aboard the ship (and this was a new. Allowing families on Starships was a big no-no.) Spock had accepted. He would take the position one week after his wedding. The ship? The _USS Orion_. The _Orion_ was currently under going a quick refit which would take a month to do.


	16. Posing

**. . . 2292. . .**

Grayson ran out of the building into the back yard of the academy. He put one hand on the railing then his knees gave out and he cried. His shoulders rolled up and down. There was something not quite right about learning that your parents were dead. Too soon. Perhaps? Grayson thought he would be the one to die first in the line of Kirks due to his tendency to be a trouble maker and then his parents would die of old age.

Grayson felt a hand on his shoulder.

"They are not dead." Tusok said.

"How would you know!" Grayson said, looking down toward his hands.

"I am Vulcan, Vulcan's have family bonds." Tusok said.

Grayson stood up then swung a blow toward Tusok's face. Tusok was not at the least surprised as he dodged it.

"You never were around my parents!" Grayson said.

"Family bonds are made at birth," Tusok said. "And I do not like lying about my family bond to a family friend."

Grayson frowned.

"Vulcans do not lie." Grayson said.

"It was a bluff." Tusok said.

"'Vulcan's do not lie!" Grayson said.

"Who told you that?" Tusok asked, raising a arched eyebrow.

"My father." Grayson said.

"Which one?" Tusok said.

"The Vulcan." Grayson said.

Tusok had a bemused smile.

"Trust me, Vulcans _do_ lie," Tusok said. "I lived with liars all my life and you are going with me to steal a starship on a rescue mission." Tusok grabbed his brother by the shoulder and headed toward the doors. "We may not have a ship but we do have a couple relatives in Star Fleet."

Grayson dug his feet trying to stop Tusok.

"We _don't_ have relatives in Star Fleet!"

"Ever heard of Ambassador Salek?"

"No."

"That is a very funny story. You are very unfortunate to not have heard about him. It is a family secret in the Salek family. His name is Spock-"

Grayson stopped Tusok in his tracks by getting in the way.

"What do you mean?" Grayson asked.

"He's from another quantum universe, one in which he never married our other father and never had us," Tusok said. "Nero-"

"Hold on, that story about the guy who eliminated Vulcan is true?" Grayson asked, in shock.

"Yes," Tusok said. "He was from the Prime verse. We are in a Alternate Universe. Do you wish to meet Statack, Stupak, and T'Ellen?" Grayson raised his dark eyebrow. "We met up two years ago and it became logical that we were related even though they came from a woman: we are of blood. Family is thicker than blood."

"What do you mean by a rescue mission?" Grayson asked.

"Someone beamed them off their ship," Tusok said. "We can make the necessary arrangements on our rescue mission. Star Fleet should not know of this."

"Because if they knew then the Klingons wouldn't hesitate to kill them." Grayson said.

Tusok nodded.

"You are correct," Tusok said. "And since you are unfortunately without a . . . family bond . . I can be the tracker."

"I am the navigator, and you, sir, are going to lie all the way to a ship," Grayson said, with a straight face. "Do you know how mad that sounds?"

Tusok paused.

"I am very sure of it," Tusok said. "We are going to steal the _Enterprise B_."

"The hell we are not!" Grayson said. "Stealing is illegal!"

"The hell we are." Tusok said.

Grayson saw that Tusok was dead serious.

"Yeah, we are." Grayson said.

* * *

Lieutenant Alexander Georgia Jennifer. Jennifer hated that rank. She hated, HATED, hated it! She would rather be the captain instead of a lieutenant. If it wasn't for the pregnant Kirk she would be on her way to becoming a admiral or have been a admiral many years ago. The captain wasn't on the bridge. The first officer wasn't on the bridge. They hadn't been assigned yet.

"Hello," Came a familiar voice. "Lieutenant Jennifer . . ."

Lieutenant Jennifer turned in the direction of what sounded like the couple who stole her career. Their looks were striking. It seemed as though they hadn't aged a day. Her rage from all these years started to boil up. Her eyes were focused dead on the two. The two, on the other hand, seemed to be relatively calm than her. The human man was nervous and uneasy. The Vulcan was stoic.

"You bastards!" Jennifer stood up from the chair.

She recognized both Spock and Kirk.

"We were born in marriage not out of wedlock-" 'Spock' started.

"YOU BASTARDS TOOK MY CAREER AWAY!" Jennifer cut him off.

'Kirk' raised a eyebrow.

"What?" 'Kirk' said.

"If you were never beamed aboard my ship and instead died bringing those unnatural children to this world, then I would still have the position of being a captain!" Jennifer shouted. "If that doctor and engineer never went behind my back. Oh, if they never." Her voice coiled in hate. "Since I am the most senior officer on this bridge then you get your asses off my bridge."

There were. . . other Vulcans in the room with them staring at her direction almost emotionless.

"You wanted me to die bringing twins into this world?" 'Kirk' said, his hands clenching into fists

"If you love your babies so much, yes!" Jennifer shouted.

The next, 'Spock's fist flew at her face knocking her down to the floor. 'Kirk' stood in the way telling him that attacking her is not going to help them. Jennifer pushed herself upright feeling blood coming from her nose. One Vulcan had two different ears: one was human and the other was Vulcan. He resembled Spock ideally. The Vulcan lady had a unique face with emerald eyes and the other Vulcan resembled more of his sister. It was like staring in a room where there were two Spocks except they had different facial features.

"Anyone else on this ship?" 'Kirk' asked.

"Engineers, doctors, nurses, and not the senior staff," Jennifer said, now getting up. "You are not taking my ship this time, Spock!"

"I believe our emergency is more important than your homophobia." 'Spock' said, then he applied the Vulcan nerve pinch to Jennifer.

The next Jennifer knew is that she was on the landing pad on her side and watched the _Enterprise-B_ fly off into space.

"DAMN YOU, VULCAN!" Jennifer shouted.

Twice she was taken off her ship.


	17. Wedding

**. . . 2266. . .**

 **. . .February 1st, at 12:47 PM . . .**

Spock Prime was at the back. He had been the last person to arrive. Kirk sighed, relieved, and also knew he should have insisted for Spock Prime to get here earlier. Scotty threw a bachelor party for Kick last night while Spock was taken on a enforced bachelors party with Nyota and her girlfriends. That left Grayson in the care of Winona. Bones was there for the Bachelor party. In fact Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, and a few other friends that Kirk had befriended on the Enterprise had been there for the bachelor party.

Everyone was dressed properly for the occasion.

And there was one empty seat beside Spock Prime.

Spock Prime wrapped his fingers around the keepsake. The ring had gone through frigid waters, cold temperatures, been left out on the table for a couple days, gathered dust when left unattended, and has been the subject to being misplaced/dropped/exposed to red matter (by accident which made it bouncy and go all over the place whenever Spock put it down for a entire day on the table before resting), and so on. It had gotten rusty. The gem had started to lose its shade by turning black. There were some specks of it that remained green. This was among the belongings that was in a box McCoy Prime had assembled for Spock Prime.

Strange how Spock Prime did not feel a severed bond.

Bones had personally told him that Kirk died.

Picard had personally told him that Kirk died saving the world and a entire system.

Spock let go of the keepsake.

Jim would be happy to see this momentous event _finally_ occurring. He could hear the music sound playing. It was like the bond never broke. It was almost like Jim _never died._ Spock Prime had been puzzled about it for a few decades. He had expected for there to be a broken bond that could be deadly if left untreated. Spock Prime was too rattled to visit Kirk's burial place. Second time around being told his mate had died was heart breaking. The way Picard described his burial was seemingly like the one Kirk made for Gary. Jim would be happy to have known there was a universe out there where Star Fleet allowed gay marriage. A alternate universe where gay marriage had been allowed. It was a perfect universe. The perfect universe to live in. But it wasn't perfect for Spock Prime without his _T'hy'la_. The wedding ceremony commenced. There was the perfect white arch laced with vines that had significantly bright roses.

There was a red carpet that lead to Spock, the one waiting for Kirk, across from the priest.

The funny thing about this: Bones was the one who gave Kirk away.

"I am a doctor, not a personal substitute for a parent." Spock Prime heard Bones grumble.

Why Kirk had a snicker at the comment.

"You are the closets I ever had to a father, Bones." Kirk said.

It made Spock Prime smile.

Spock Prime could remember that fateful trip to Yosemite National Park. The one before Sybok died. Spock Prime could remember this memory clearly. McCoy Prime, Jim, and Spock Prime were around the small growing fire that had rocks surrounding it sitting on logs. It was still during a time when his previous memories were still coming back something of which that earned a "I liked you better before you died." from McCoy Prime which was either sarcasm or a joke. Spock was in between which of the two. That comment had earned a little head shake from Jim never-the-less amused. He didn't get the meaning of 'row,row,row, your boat' song being used. They were not in a boat. They were on dry land. He still did not get it.

T'Vel was taking care of their three children (who were already bonded by Vulcan standards to their arranged mate) back on New Vulcan.

Spock Prime's smile faded shortly after they had passed.

Bones let go and then went to the seat in the front.

Who was Kirk's best man?

Hikaru Sulu.

 _And_ Pavel Chekov.

Spock's best girls was Nyota Uhura and Christine Chapel.

"Do you, Kirk, take Mr Spock as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Kirk asked.

Spock Prime could feel his heart throb.

"Do you, Mr Spock, take James T. Kirk as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

Why was his heart throbbing?

"Affirmative." Spock said.

The priest looked at both grooms.

"Your vows." The priest said.

Kirk grinned, his classic grin, toward Spock.

"I, James Tiberius Kirk, take you,Spock, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better or for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part."

Spock raised a eyebrow.

 _My vow will be better than your vow_ , Spock mentioned through their bond.

"I, Spock, take you, Jim, to be my one and only half," Spock said. "My husband. I will be there, sickness and in health, I will be there for every tomorrow there has to be and assuming your math gets off I will be precise on every part of that journey. I will be there for you when your mind starts to fail, when your emotions cloud your judgement,and when your memories start to degrade. I will never leave your side from this day onward."

Nyota dapped at her eyes using a handkerchief.

 _Is there a way I can rewrite my vow?,_ Kirk jokingly asked.

 _Negative_ , Spock replied.

"You may now exchange the rings." The priest said.

Then someone sat down beside Spock Prime.

"Sorry for being late for the wedding," Came the late participant. "What did I miss?"

Then Spock Prime felt something warm meet his mind. Why? It was like a gentle stroke to his mind. Spock Prime hadn't felt this in years. Not since he lost Jim.

"The equivalent of a Vulcan's vow." Spock Prime replied.

Kirk shakily exchanged rings, mostly out of excitement, with Spock.

Spock did not shake as he exchanged his ring.

"You are now husband and husband," The priest said. "You may kiss the groom."

Kirk tossed the roses over his shoulder to the crowd then grabbed Spock into a kiss. Bones ducked the Bouquet. Spock Prime looked up watching the Bouquet flying his direction. There were six violets, seven roses, and one sunflower kept together by a light blue wrapping with a red bow tightly and securely around it. One, _why was there a Bouquet headed his direction_? Two, _why would he find another mate like Jim?_ Three, _he wouldn't_. Four, _why was it headed his direction_? Five, _this is illogical._ Six, Bouquet's are illogical pieces of wedding material thrown to crowds to indicate who may or may not get married in the near future. There was a roar of clapping shortly after the Bouquet was thrown.

Spock Prime caught the Bouquet.

It was a logical decision.

Because afterwards he would throw it away into the recycling.

Which was logical and conservative.

"About time you caught the Bouquet, Spock."

The Vulcan froze.

It had been one hundred three years since Jim 'died'. Nine years he spent in this reality. Ninety-four years spent alone in the prime universe without Jim. The sudden warm stroke to his mind made sense. It made complete sense and it was a logical one. The most logical assumption of all time. Jim lived. But how? Spock had turned toward the much younger man. The curly brown hair. Those hazel eyes. People were standing up while only Spock Prime and Jim were sitting down. The instant they were facing one another their bond grew to life cackling in energy and life, warm as ever. Strong as it had been before. " _Jim,_ " slipped out of his mouth as Spock Prime felt along the younger man's face.

"I am here, Spock." Jim said, with a smile.

There was joy in Spock Prime's eyes and what seemed to be tears.

"Hh-how?" Spock Prime finally asked.

"Funny story about that," Jim said. "Somehow . . . Our bond survived through the Nexus."

Spock nodded, shocked though, he hadn't felt anything from Kirk's part of the bond in a century. Somehow, their bond went unhinged despite the Nexus trip. Somehow . . . Jim was brought back. It occurred to Spock Prime that bringing Jim back to him may have required a chain of events that he may not find logical. Or even sane. Perhaps Jim was aboard the ship when Spock had invited him to their ship and that's who Bones was attending to. That showed a considerable amount of planning by their counterparts.

"And Picard?" Spock Prime asked.

Jim grew a confused look.

"Who is Picard?" Jim asked.

"You never met Jean-Luc Picard." Spock said.

"No, never heard of him until today." Jim said.

This was the original, flesh and bone.

"How long have you been here?" Spock Prime said.

Jim counted his fingers then looked back up. Jim had most likely counted how long his alternate self was pregnant and was not pregnant in the time he had been here, which wasn't surprising to Spock. Jim took the easy route in math. Which Spock did envy, Jim didn't have the urge to be precise on anything. Jim was a chance of a lifetime. A chance that cannot ever be replicated but can be sliced in half and both sides of the personality are seen. Honestly? The Vulcan loved both versions.

"Four months," Jim said. "But my memory was absolutely terrible when I got out."

"I see . . ." Spock Prime said. "You left an echo of yourself. It is only logical."

"An echo of myself?" Jim asked.

"Think of snow and leaving a imprint," Spock Prime said. "Your imprint is very real to the Nexus and it collected a majority of your memories for the other echos. When the original (being you) was taken out, another version of you took your place."

"So there is an echo of me inside the Nexus, stuck there, for all eternity?" Jim asked.

"Billions and billions of years," Spock Prime said. "Time cannot erase you, admiral. You are living proof of that."

Jim smiled.

That sounded very flirty coming from Spock Prime.

"So the echo vanishes after dying." Jim said, making a assumption.

"Quite possibly," Spock Prime said. "I never went to your grave."

"I even have a _grave_." Jim said, in much shock.

"Not much of a grave as Picard told me," Spock Prime said. "It lacked a certain flavor."

"And what is that?" Jim asked.

" _Me_." Spock Prime said.

Their hands interlaced together, just like old times.

"We got a lot to catch up on _,T'hy'la_." Jim said.

"Yes," Spock Prime agreed, as Spock picked up Kirk into his arms bridal style and went out of the doors where he earned a few laughs. "We do."

And a arrangement to make.

Spock Prime could only hope that Jim could stand Vulcan children, other than that, Jim was golden in this universe.

Jim's eyes caught the sight of the family heirloom.

Recognizable.

"You have had this?" Jim asked, in shock, touching the family heirloom where it felt rough to his fingers.

"For one hundred three years, twelve months, two weeks, thirteen days,fourteen hours, and thirty-six minutes." Spock Prime said.

"Oh my god, that is touching Spock!" Jim looked up toward his long old friend. "When you told me Vulcans kept small objects for nostalgia for decades, I didn't really think you were being honest. I mean. . . hasn't it broken?" He was googley eyed at the heirloom noticing the rust on the metal and the talons that had been chipped and the emerald gem was dark. The very poor state of it still had the outline and grasp of what it had been before. "I thought it wouldn't be wearable one hundred years later."

"I have always had it close to me, but mostly in a pocket, for the majority of the first ninety-four years," Spock Prime said. "Would you like to visit the reception?"

The people were going through a line.

"I like champagne," Jim said. "Did you know your other self is not a bad dancer? I was unaware Bones could teach a Vulcan to dance. It was pleasing to see you practice dancing. I mean, you tap dancing above me, that scarred me with tap dancing for life!"

That mostly was a yes from Jim. No wonder Jim opted out on tap dancing for any occasion afterwards. Now Spock Prime was getting images of Jim tap dancing a wooden floor. This also told Spock Prime that: one, his other self did not know how to dance. Two, Bones could teach others to dance. Three, Spock could have pinched Bones toes with his feet by accident. The two got up then came out of the building. Jim made the comment, "Spock,I highly recommend you throw it away. There is not going to be another Kirk who'll wear it. It is ruined." It was the last relic of the universe he once been vital to. So when Spock Prime and Jim came to reception, Spock Prime took a step forward and put the aged necklace with the heirloom into the trash can.

Spock Prime had Jim, after all, that is enough to remind him of a prized universe.

As it turned out, Kirk couldn't stand leaving Spock Prime a sad old Vulcan.


	18. Brig

Jim and Spock Prime died ten years ago of old age. Some would say that Jim couldn't stand to live another day without his best friend in life. Some day he died of a broken heart. Vulcans said he died of a broken bond. Spock Prime had been the one to die first and he had refused his Katra be placed somewhere along with the other Vulcans. He believed his knowledge would not be of some use. T'Vel, however, saw that it was only logical. Spock Prime had developed what his father had at the time of his death. Jim was by his side.

Jim hated doing this to Spock.

But he did see a pro-side.

Whatever experience he had in store regarding his scientific experiences and time travel and so on, that will go on to inspire other Vulcans to go out and explore. To seek out. To prod. To be part of the action rather than staying aside sticking to their passive nature. To get off their home world! Spock wasn't much of a passive viewer. He found his way around a couple subjects. Vulcans were not to be dealt with a grain of sand. It is what made them cunning and unpredictable in this universe. The Vulcan's Jim knew in his universe were passive and predictable. They were still changing which was different to his universe.

The Keeper had come when Spock Prime had been nearing death.

That was the only time Jim had found himself agreeing with the Vulcans.

Jim waited by the door.

Then the Keeper came out.

"I grieve with thee." The Keeper said.

That was their way of saying sorry.

Jim thought he would have more time to say goodbye. He went back inside,calling Spock's name. The children of Spock Prime were at different ages attending Vulcan school. Spock. He could feel the bond had severed. The Vulcan appeared as though he had fallen to rest. A eternal peace. There was pain in his head that felt god damn terrible. That was what Spock Prime would of felt when he had died. Now here he was left in a reality he didn't belong. Without his friend and his partner. His other half.

A world without Spock Prime was terrifying.

What would Jim do? He could have agreed with Spock and not allowed the procedure as he was legally still married to the old man. Jim had claimed, for the longest time, that he was James Tyler Picard. It sounded just right. Jim slumped down into the chair. After all they went through, Jim just had to do this. At least he eased the suffering of his partner. The mere thought of suffering being ended made Jim feel. . . light and happy. He thought about that ignoring the pain. All he had to do was close his eyes sitting by Spock Prime's body. He thought about the content. What he didn't know was that the pain had fried a part of his brain making pain become mute. Jim didn't even know he was dying.

The Keeper went on their way to the second Hall of Ancient Thought.

Jim would find Spock Prime, again,and he wouldn't leave without him. Which will turn out to be a very long time to leave. So Jim joined Spock with the inconvenience of hitching rides along the way after he had died hours later. Jim died hours later in his sleep. Sleep was one part of the broken bond death signal. Deep rest. Numbness in the body. The heart going slower until it did not beat as there was no more signals coming from the brain. The heart found no reason to continue beating. He was so light. He couldn't leave. He couldn't depart. Not without Spock Prime.

 _Spock. . . I am coming._

* * *

 **. . . 2292. . .**

Spock awoke on the floor on his side.

"Spock, are you okay?" Came Kirk's voice.

"My legs feel stiff." Spock said.

"Not as young as we used to be," Kirk said. "Er . . . The Klingon might have . ." His vision cleared to see Kirk tapping on his chin with his back leaned against the wall. "Would you be surprised if you had a transporter incident?"

"No," Spock said. "I wouldn't."

"You are a MerVulcan, Spock." Kirk said, with a slight laugh.

Spock turned over off his side straightening himself. He leaned himself forwards to see a black mermaid tail instead of his skinny legs. _Fascinating_ , Spock thought, _this is unusual_. He raised his tail up then flapped it down. The last Spock recalled was being on a small passenger ship headed to Earth for a visit to Iowa. Spock raised an arched eyebrow then back up toward Kirk.

"Captain, this is illogical." Spock said.

"I am not a captain," Kirk reminded Spock. "You are the admiral. Remember, I gave up being captain to raise Leonard."

"It still feels like only yesterday we were in bed." Spock said.

"That _was_ yesterday." Kirk said.

"No," Spock said. "I meant. . . being young again. You were the captain of the _Enterprise_ and I was commander of it."

Kirk smiled.

"A lot of things change in twenty-six years," Kirk said. "And it is apparent we are inside a Bird-of-prey."

 _What kind of animal was I merged with?_ , Spock said.

 _Let's not think about that_ , Kirk replied.

 _It is important to me_!, Spock mentally thought, _it could be very important and handy_.

"Humpback whale." Kirk finally said.

" _Ashayam_ , my lower extremities would be much larger for that change." Spock said.

"A seal," Kirk said. "It is slippery . . . And oh look, you got a little sea horse pouch!"

Spock covered that part of his extremities using his large hands.

"Don't even think about it," Spock said. "This is for aquatic reproduction not human sex."

Kirk laughed.

"Wasn't even thinking," Kirk said. "And how would it feel having a man's penis in there?"

"Theoretically like someone sticking their tongue in some-one's ear." Spock said.

"Ew!" Kirk said, with a shudder.

"You asked." Spock said.

A Klingon guard appeared pacing back and forth outside of the gray cell. There was walls preventing anyone from seeing what was going outside but they could hear what was coming from the outside. Nobody could hear what was going on from inside the cell that had five rounded holes to allow oxygen being exchanged. The Klingon guard had his eyebrows furrowed. A long and serious yet full of doubt expression plastered on his face. He had his dark hands behind his back. He had long dark brown locks on his shoulders.

"I should be in a trial defending a defendant," Came the Klingon in English. "Not here."

"Oh Worf, give it a rest and stop being so ancy!" The other Klingon said.

"It feels wrong, Savuk." The Klingon named Worf said, as he continued pacing the wide room.

"Nothing about what we do is wrong." Savuk said.

"I would be relieved to know what I was doing is right but this isn't right." Worf said.

"Poster boy and poster Vulcan," Came Savuk. "We have a Romulan contact who would use them to get us what we need!"

Worf stopped in his tracks turning toward Savuk.

"They are not boys, anymore," Worf said. "They are full grown men. What makes them posters?"

"The first man to bring a baby into the world. The first Vulcan to impregnate a man. The first Vulcan to captain a ship. The first Vulcan to become a admiral in Star Fleet!" Savuk said. "That means they are very valued. Whatever they are to the Romulans will mean us respect on our part with them."

"Respect is not bought," Worf said. "Just because you are half Klingon does not mean you are no Vulcan!"

Savuk took his legs off the table then stood up.

"I am Klingon in heart, and you are just a former lawyer," Savuk said. "You know aware as I walking with a Vulcan name is disapproval in the Klingon culture."

"That should never have happened!" Worf said. "I have seen you do unauthorized mind melds for some tim-"

"There is no law about it." Savuk said.

"Well, there should be a law about it!" Worf said. "If there ever comes a time to a law against mind-rape, I will gladly prosecute you on the behalf on all those you've hurt the minds of. Vulcan, Human, Klingon, and any sorts! I don't understand why I was transfered here."

"I will speak to the captain and he will gladly remind you." Savuk said.

"Go ahead and be your masters pet." Worf said.

Savuk strutted out of the room.

Worf smacked his hand on the button on a console furious out right. Allowing the walls around them to become transparent, electrifying, and very unique. They made the outlines of bars quickly similar to ones used in the 20th century for prison cells. Kirk had straightened up stepping back from the wall. Spock was on the floor staring at the Klingon in curiosity.

"A Klingon Vulcan?" Kirk finally said, once Savuk had left. "That is new."

Worf turned in the direction of Kirk.

"You. . ." Worf blinked. "So the stories are true. You did become half Vulcan."

"Yeah," Kirk said. "Now can you please arrange my husband to have his legs back?"

Worf looked over through the sizzling electrifying bars to Spock's lower body.

Worf raised a eyebrow.

"Killer Whale?" Worf asked.

"That is illogical. I do not have a wide white spot." Spock said.

"Spock's right," Kirk said. "And why do Romulans want us? We are just two old men in their fifties-"

"I am sixty-one, Jim," Spock interrupted. "And you are fifty-eight."

"Because you are valuable." Worf said.

Kirk frowned.

"No, we are not." Spock and Kirk said at the same time.

"According to Savuk and several other people: you are." Worf said.

"Does this involve pregnancy?" Kirk asked. "If so; it is Spock's turn!"

 _Don't throw me under the bus_!, Spock replied in horror.

"I do not know why but I am very sure that a pregnant Vulcan can easily be acquired, even if they were a male," Worf said. Spock sighed, relieved. "I am just part of the security detail. We have recently obliterated a small starship in order to acquire you two. I was told by the captain: greatness comes in two."

"This is illegal," Kirk said. "You obliterated a ship we were on! Now everyone must think we're dead!"

"They honestly had not thought that through when beaming you off the ship." Worf admitted.

"And why do we need security detail when we are two old men?" Kirk asked.

Worf paused, contemplating.

Contemplating how to justify security detail.

"You are Vulcans," Worf finally said. "You have the ways of the Jedi."

"Jedi?" Kirk said, raising a eyebrow. "I don't know the ways of the Jedi."

"Is it logical to go against something you do not agree on?" Spock asked.

"Yes, it is." Worf said.

"We are in need of your help," Spock said. "And your efforts to help us will bring some honor to your house."

Worf looked down toward the floor.

"Let me think about it." Worf said.

Worf went over to the console.

"And my mate needs water," Kirk said. "He is half fish, after all."

Worf narrowed his eyebrows.

"I will think about it." Worf repeated, then he pressed the button.

The walls hardened.

"Half fish, really?" Spock asked.

"He'll come around." Kirk said, with a meek shrug.


	19. Offense

**. . . 1:48 PM. . .**

 **. . . Private room. . .**

"Neither of us are going to go aboard a Klingon ship and rescue our fathers." Tusok said.

"But-" Grayson said.

"Instead we are to hail the Klingons and ask." Tuosk said.

"And if they do not give us the answer we want?" Grayson asked.

"We will use force, if necessary," Tusok said. "Leave that part to me."

'What did you bring me if I don't have to do anything?" Grayson asked.

"Believe it or not," Tuosk said. "I am under great stress and anger."

"So I am your foil?" Grayson said.

Tusok glared a hole through Grayson's forehead.

"You are my reason not to break my cool."

"So I am your foil."

"You remind me who I want to be."

"A trouble maker?"

"A Vulcan who does not show emotion but relies on logic."

"So you got a little bit of human inside you."

"No, all of that went into you."

* * *

 **. . . 2:38 PM.. . .**

 **. . .Ten minutes to arrival. . .**

"You are not the acting captain," Came Doctor Leland. "I am not performing without the captain on board."

Grayson leaned forward putting his hands on the desk.

"Look, Mr Leland," Grayson said. "My parents may need medical attention when we get them back."

"I don't know who your parents are." Leland said.

"I said they are important." Grayson said.

"Not specifically." Leland said, his eyes trained on the padd rereading a diagnoses from a prior ship wide experience.

"My name is Leonard Grayson Kirk," Grayson said. "My fathers are Spock and James Tiberius Kirk."

Leland looked up from the padd in his hand.

"Your parents?" Leland said, lowering the padd onto the table. "You are _that_ kid?"

"Two," Grayson said. "My brother is a Vulcan." He took his hands off the table. "Don't say it. They are not dead."

"They are dead." Leland said.

Grayson sighed, his head hung low then he raised it back up.

"My brother says otherwise." Grayson said.

"And who is this brother of yours?" Leland asked.

"Tusok." Grayson said.

"That kid!" Leland said. "I met up with him on New Vulcan when . . ." He stopped. "Family bond?"

"Yes, Mr Leland," Grayson said. "My brother is like a tracker." He twirled his index finger in the air. "A hound tracker with a brilliant nose."

"Call me 'Leland'," Leland said. "If they were not killed . . .Then they had to be beamed. where are they beamed?"

"We believe the same Klingon ship that obliterated their starship has beamed them aboard and they _may_ be hurt," Grayson said. "Old men easily get hurt."

"Strange," Leland said. "I just realized the resemblance. How can I not have noticed?"

"I don't have the ears." Grayson said.

"Tusok has black hair and you have blonde hair." Leland said.

"I got mistaken for my father at least once today," Grayson said. "Something that never happens. How come we have the same faces and people mistake us for our parents? I mean we both look alike!" He was walking back and forth. "Are people just that less observant? I mean, I have seen holo-photos of my father when he was a kid. I just remember my father as a forty some year old guy."

"What was it like being raised by the galaxy's first pregnant man?" Leland asked.

"Weird," Grayson said, coming to a stop. "But mostly awesome."

"Weird and awesome?" Leland asked.

Grayson grinned.

"Does this mean you'll attend to my parents if there is something off?" Grayson asked.

Leland frowned.

"If Admiral Spock is beamed aboard this vessel then I am, under Star Fleet law, have to perform," Leland said. "Coming in here asking me to be of some help with 'someone important, possibly wounded, make that two' is quite the vague entry." He folded his arms leaning back raising a eyebrow. "How many times have you came into the room unexpectedly?"

Grayson's grin had turned into a smile.

"I don't count." Grayson said.

"This is a ship wide announcement," Came Tusok's voice. "I am obliged to forewarn of any sudden attacks and sudden movement by the ship due to the presence of a Klingon starship. Please bear with us. Anything that happens to you will be my fault, and my responsibility alone. We are here to retrieve the very much alive Admiral Spock and his spouse James T. Kirk. This is acting captain _cadet_ Tusok. Tusok out."

Leland looked over toward Tusok.

"You two different voices." Leland said.

"Actually, we have the same voice," Grayson said. "And also . . . There's a couple Vulcans on the bridge. Relatives of mine. I have some communication station to attend to, thank you for listening, doc!"

Grayson zipped out of Med Bay.

"It is Leland!" Leland shouted back. "At least Leonard took the courtesy of telling me who's going to be beamed in my med bay."


	20. Starship

The Klingons did not respond in kindness. Instead they responded in hostility and fired the first shot. That had not been expected by Tusok. The _Enterprise B_ trembled from side to side. The lower decks were struck. The _Enterprise_ skillfully struck at strategic points where they could guess that Admiral Spock and Kirk were not at to minimize causalities. Our view goes to the Klingon brig. The walls became transparent.

"What are you doing, Worf?" Savuk asked.

Kirk was holding Spock in his arms where the Vulcan was half conscious due to lack of water.

"What I should have done earlier!" Worf said. "I am not ready to die without honor."

Savuk charged first. Worf dodged then applied a punch at the face knocking the halfbreed to the floor. The Klingon ship shook from a attack near to the brig. He pressed a button then looked over to the two older Vulcans who seemed to be in sorry shape. Kirk was worried, visibly, for his partner. His hand went through the dark hair of the Vulcan.

"I told you he would come around." Kirk said, softly, straightening out the Vulcan's hair due.

* * *

Worf was holding the unconscious Vulcan in his arms. Kirk reasoned that the Klingon was younger than him and thus could be a more logical choice than him. He reasoned that old age has been getting to him and his 'super' strength isn't what it used to be. The truth was, Spock's lower fish tail extremities were too heavy for Kirk to handle. Sparks erupted from the walls. It was quite nasuating actually.

"TRAITOR!" Came a Klingon flying at their direction.

Not actually flying but the saying is very clear: there was a Klingon headed their direction.

Kirk caught the Klingon's fist,twisted it, and flipped him over on the ground then grabbed the Klingon's dagger.

"I am not the kind to hurt people," KIrk said. "But stay out of our way if you want to come out alive!"

Kirk slammed the dagger right beside the Klingon's head into the floor.

"Vulcan." The Klingon said.

"Klingon." Kirk retorted then he went after Worf's direction.

The Klingon realized he couldn't move. Oh shit. His back. He's been paralyzed by a Vulcan! How? That is not possible. The possibilities of a Vulcan paralyzing a Klingon by flipping them over and slamming them to the ground was very slim. Impossible, really. Unless the Klingon was going faster than he thought he was. He did not have a relative to kill him. He would dishonor his house. Everyone in his house would be dishonored. Unless no one knew that a Vulcan had paralyzed him.

The Klingon grabbed his dagger.

Screw it.

He would kill himself rather than live with no chance of walking ever again.

* * *

Worf had made his way to the transporter room where a Klingon was stationed. That Klingon was a young woman. Cherise, daughter of Scorn, house of Scorn. She was a warrior who did not like Klingons at the least and he shared a mutual relationship with her. Well, really, they had no relationship at all. The transporter room trembled.

Kirk fell to his side hitting his head on the corner of the hall.

"Worf, why are you here?" Cherise asked.

"We must send them back." Worf said.

"No!" Cherise said. "We are to bring them to Romulus."

"You know as well as I that this is wrong," Worf said. "Too old to be rough housed. They are too old for this."

"You know what our mission is and I will not-" Cherise started to say but is interrupted by Worf.

"You are dishonoring your house, Cherise!" Worf cut her off. "There is no honor in transporting the weak and feeble to a unfair situation."

"We make honor for the future of Qo'nos 2!" Cherise said.

Worf heaved a sigh and then strangely became calm.

"At least let the Vulcan be returned to his rightful organic half." Worf said.

"We are making the trip." Cherise said.

"The captain is dead, Cherise," Worf said. "I saw his body on the way here. First Officer is launching attacks against the _Enterprise_."

" _Enterprise_ . . ." Spock muttered.

"Fine," Cherise said. "But we're beaming him back."

"Very well then," Worf said. "You take him."

Cherise took the old Vulcan into her arms then she put him on the transporter pad. Worf worked in the coordinates to the med bay with his eyes glancing to Cherise and then back. He worked on the organic compensation to remove the aquatic side from Spock. Cherise watched the yellow bands surround the old Vulcan. The Vulcan's eyes opened and his head started to raise. His vision was at first blurry but it became clear as he blinked. He saw Kirk on the floor on his side with blood on the side of his head. The name, " _Jim_ ," came out of Spock's mouth. The Vulcan vanished in a haze of yellow. Cherise made the comment, "Return him." Worf did not do anything. Not a bit of a thing. The ship shook from side to side. Cherise turned around with a scowl on her face.

"What is on your mind,lawyer?" Cherise asked.

"The honor on my house." Worf said.

Cherise frowned as the ship was struck once more.

"You will return him!" Cherise said.

"No, I decline." Worf said.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Cherise asked.

"The rights of the many must be respected not infringed." Worf said.

Cherise looked over toward the other Vulcan.

"If we fail to bring the Admiral than the other will be a futile accessory," Cherise said. "And that means one thing. We get rid of the accessory."

Cherise headed toward the unconscious Kirk.

Worf stepped in her way.

"You will have to kill me to kill him," Worf said. "I will not let you dishonor your house."

* * *

When Kirk's eyes opened, he saw that a female body was slumped against the wall lacking a head and her left leg. He could feel pain in his head. What felt like blood coming down the side of his head. Kirk felt along the side where the liquid was coming from. He lowered his hand down to his line of sight. Wait a second, that _was_ blood! The scenery shook with a loud thud that sounded like thunder. The sound made Kirk flinch. _Spock?_ _Spock. . ._ Kirk didn't see the Vulcan anywhere in the room. So Spock had to be beamed to safety. His legs felt sore. That's what old age has been giving him for the past eight years.

Sometimes Kirk hated old age.

Worf brought Kirk to the transporter pad.

The transporter sounded like it were preparing to beam up.

Electricity fired in both directions.

The lights in the room went out, briefly, then they returned only to be dim.

Kirk grabbed Worf's wrist.

"I am not leaving without you,Mr Worf," Kirk said. "I owe you."

Worf tried to release the grip Kirk had on him but the Vulcan's grip was incredible. The death grip was strong for a Vulcan. It was called the Vulcan death grip due to the grip that could not be broken until the Vulcan was dead so hence the name 'The Vulcan death grip'. The two disappeared in a haze of yellow. Shortly afterwards our scene backtracks outside of the Bird-of-prey. The Bird of Prey was struck and there it exploded.


	21. Epilogue

Vulcans can be the most stubborn species in the world and _are_ the most logical species in the entire universe. Star Fleet got wind of the entire story from top to bottom. Well, they really got wind of it when the _Enterprise B_ returned for repairs. Several crew members were attended to in Med Bay with one being James Tiberius Kirk being treated for a head injury. Spock was being treated for dehydration (which was puzzling at first as he looked completely humanoid with legs and all) by drinking a lot of water. Jennifer? She was assigned to another ship called the _USS Belghorn_ as a Ensign. That broke the back of the camel. She left Star Fleet and rumored to have deflected to the Romulans.

Which was odd.

Who would be that mad to join the most paranoid race in the galaxy?

* * *

 **. . . 2294. . .**

"How does it feel to be a lieutenant Commander, Leonard?" Statak asked, walking down the cargo hall with Grayson.

"Statak, I will not repeat myself," Grayson said. "Call me Grayson."

"Going by your middle name, still?" Statak asked.

"Yes." Grayson said.

"Kirk sounds professional and Leonard sounds friendly," Statak said. "Grayson sounds a lot like son of Gray. A lot like Norse."

"Grayson makes me distinctive in the Kirk family," Grayson said. "I want to stick out. Be the sore thorn in the family."

". . . Is that why you were the one who was mostly in fights?" Statak asked.

Grayson shook his head.

"Those were about the girls." Grayson said.

"Hmph, typical." Statak said.

"What was it like walking around with two different sets of ears?" Grayson asked.

"I got a lot of teasing," Statak said. "But I was better than humans. I wouldn't dare let them see . . ." He cleared his throat. "What ship have you been assigned to?"

"I haven't heard," Grayson said. "I am taking a shuttle to it. The very same one I am heading to."

"Hm, that is a surprise." Statak noted.

"I am a navigator," Grayson said. "I assume that means being a navigator comes with knowing less information about where I am being stationed."

"Do you know who's the captain?" Statak asked.

"Not at all." Grayson said.

Truth to be told, Grayson's act was cleaned up due to the meeting of his twin brother. Grayson had also met a girl, a Amazonar, who deeply attracted him and both brought out a different side. A strong, vigorous lover who could match her desires. Her name was Roselle, a woman with blue skin and sharp fingernails, and rosy straight hair. They had agreed to keep in contact.

"How's your mother been since the loss of. . . You know." Grayson said.

"T'Ellen was a great loss. . ." Statak said. "It is a shame she never saw a Kirk become Lieutenant Commander."

The two came to a stop in front of the shuttle where there were a few other people. The shuttle seemed to be almost full. They were apparently waiting for the last passenger. Grayson turned toward Statak then he made the Vulcan hand sign, easily, with his right hand.

"Live long and prosper." Grayson said.

Statak nodded.

"As to you." Statak said, declining to reciprocate.

Grayson lowered his hand then he boarded the shuttle. The shuttle doors closed behind Grayson with a soft metal _whish_. He could hear the shuttle taking off from the hangar.

"I would really have preferred to use the transporter to get aboard." Came a familiar voice to Grayson.

Grayson turned toward the source of a younger man with light brown hair and a growing beard.

"Mr Leland?" Grayson asked.

"Damn it!" Leland said, turning in the direction of the man who said his name. "I told you, it is _Leland_!"

Grayson was confused.

"Assigned to the same ship?" Grayson said. "That is not possible."

"Wait, you are assigned to the ship I am on?" Leland asked.

"Uh huh," Grayson said. There was a look of terror on Leland's face. "How's life been for you?"

Leland frowned.

"Since the _Enterprise_ has been under extensive repairs, I haven't gotten a moment's peace about you and your brothers stunt." Leland said.

Grayson laughed.

"Hey, its that Kirk kid!" Came a older man.

The crowd then focused on Grayson and asked him a bunch of questions. Some of them were outrageous so he simply replied 'I am sorry, I am not at the liberty to reply.' and some were very simple. For example: "How did you know your parents weren't dead?", "Who told you that you had a twin?","How come you never met your twin until last year?", and "How did your brother get to become captain of the second version of the Enterprise?" among others.

Then they suddenly went silent seeing their stationed ship in the view.

Grayson's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"I seriously hope the captain doesn't wreck her." Leland complained.

"Who's our captain?" Grayson asked.

"Captain Hikaru Sulu." Came a Irish speaker.

On the saucer section read 'USS _Enterprise-B_ 1701.'

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Came another.

"Twice the size of the original _Enterprise_!" Came a young woman.

* * *

Our setting changes to a scenery where there is a pasture. We see two older men on horses. These horses had scales and longer necks than the ones on Earth. This planet is incredibly Earth like. It has some twenty-first century buildings quite miles away. The two older men were Spock and James T. Kirk respectively. Kirk had been sweating from being out in the heat for so long. It must be two thirty-four in the afternoon. They were in leisure outfits. Spock hadn't been sweating, apparently, unlike his partner.

"Jim," Spock said. "Why name a horse Mrs Frizzle?"

"Because just look at her!" Kirk gestured over to the mane of the horse. His fingers wrapped around the horses hair that was a light red. "Her hair is wild and curly."

"I do not see the significance of Mrs Frizzle." Spock said, looking toward Jim.

"Mrs Frizzle was the driver of a magical school bus capable of doing anything, going anywhere, any time, any place!" Kirk said. "This," He patted on the side of the horse. "Is the fine beauty of breeding and gets the rider anywhere. Did you see her one time be on the roof?" That earned a look of surprise from Spock. "A couple weeks ago."

Spock looked over to the horse.

"I have certainly misjudged you." Spock said.

The horse neighed.

Kirk had a small laugh.

"Spock, did you hear Sulu's taking command of the _Enterprise B_?" Kirk asked, as Frizzle pat his hooves on the dirt.

"Hm, I have." Spock said.

"And guess where Tusok is." Kirk said.

"I dare not guess." Spock said.

"First Officer on _Enterprise B_." Kirk said.

"That quickly?" Spock said.

Kirk grinned.

"Star Fleet was impressed with Tusok," Kirk said. "With what he did and all." Kirk raised a eyebrow. "Am I the only one who has been keeping an eye on the politics?"

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"And Grayson is on the same ship, as navigator," Kirk said. "Ten year mission in space."

"Ten years," Spock said. "In space, together. Sulu may have a headache by the time the mission is over."

Kirk grinned.

 _It seems that fate pulls these twins together_ , Kirk noted.

 _Space brought them together_ , Spock replied.

 _I wonder what drew them to space,_ Kirk replied.

 _Our exploits,_ Spock replied, _there is a fifty-six point nine percent chance that we inspired Tusok to join Star Fleet._

The two shared a long gaze toward each other playing with the idea.

"I bet I can beat you back to the ranch." Kirk said.

Spock raised an arched eyebrow.

"Your horse is not built for speed," Spock said. "So it is logical I will be there first. If I get there, first: you are to rename that horse Black Beauty. She has the beauty of the name sake."

"If I win," Kirk replied. "We are having sex on the couch and I am not changing the name of the horse."

Spock smiled.

"That is agreeable." Spock said.

"Mrs Frizzle," Kirk said. "To the ranch!"

Mrs Frizzle turned around and headed her way back toward the ranch. Spock smiled then instructed his horse,Excelsior, to follow after the racing horse. His horse raced through the pasture in between the two mounds, past a few ponds, and past a few other riders. Some of them had to pause in their ride to see if their minds were not playing tricks with them. They could hear the laughter of two old men be left behind. Full of delight and joy. Young men at heart. Spock and Kirk would both arrive at the same time to the ranch. The end result? They would have sex on the couch.

In their apartment.

Kirk had everything he ever wanted. A family, proof that he and Spock were married,wedding ring, wedding certificate, Spock Prime reunited with his Jim, and he would never leave the Vulcan's side. Kirk smiled, Spock's left arm wrapped around his back. Kirk's hand was on the hairy chest of his beloved Spock. Kirk could hear the steady heart beat of his husband. He could listen to it for two hundred years. They would always end up on the same bridge in whichever lifetimes. They would always end up together, no matter the circumstance. They could be brothers, lovers, friends, and partners in any lifetime.

Kirk loved his life.

He couldn't ask for more.

 **The End**.


End file.
